1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a portable, passively cooled and heated building that has a power system and telecommunications and other electrical equipment. The building comprises solar electric and solar thermal components to cool and heat the interior of the building. The building comprises a power structure comprising one or more of the following components: a solar energy power system, batteries, a back-up generator, and a wind energy system. The building and components are constructed on a platform that is transportable to a location, including remote locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
There is a need in the telecommunications industry and other industries that utilize electrical equipment to economically power, heat, and cool equipment enclosures or shelters that are located in remote areas or otherwise have limited access to utilities. Entities engaged in humanitarian relief endeavors are but one example of those having a need for such buildings. Remote villages and other settlements are other examples.
Methods and devices for providing passive cooling or heating to structures, for providing remote power, or for using hybrid, renewable energy sources are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,512 discloses a passive heating and cooling system for shelters. The system comprises warm and cold water conduits that circulate water between a radiator/absorber and a water container. Cold water circulates via a thermal siphon to dissipate heat at night into the atmosphere. When heating is desired, a pump is used to circulate water. The invention does not provide for portability nor does it provide for the delivery of energy power or telecommunications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,363 discloses a solar roofing system to collect heat from the air and to generate electricity. It relies on air to air, or air to liquid, transfer of heat. It is neither a portable nor hybrid system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,850 discloses a building that is solar heated and cooled. It is insulated and uses solar panels to heat fluid that flows through conduits. Pumps are used to aid in the circulation. The building is modular to allow for assembly and dis-assembly, but is not truly portable. It is designed to help lower energy costs, but it does not deliver energy power or telecommunications.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,144 discloses a thermally regulated enclosure for electrical equipment using ventilation as a means for cooling the structure. It is not portable nor does it deliver energy power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,157 discloses a self-supporting active solar energy system using solar collectors to heat fluid that is stored in tanks until needed. It uses an electric motor pump to circulate the liquid. The invention does not disclose portability or the provision of energy power or telecommunications.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0105556 discloses a method and device for using wind to supply uninterrupted power to locations not served by a power grid. However, the invention does not provide for portability and uses only wind energy that may be stored as compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,552 discloses an electric generating installation using rain, wind, wave, and solar energy. The invention relies on at least one of the sources being active to provide for continuous energy generation. This patent does not describe portability or a building structure that is passively cooled and heated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,750 discloses a “portable message sign”. The sign is portable, but harnesses only solar energy for powering only a sign. A building structure with passive cooling and heating is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,329 discloses a portable housing module that contains a “solar energy system”, but the system is not passively cooled and heated nor does it provide other types or energy power or telecommunications.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,569 and 4,551,980 disclose hybrid systems for generating power. Portability is not disclosed, and only photovoltaic and wind energy are harnessed to charge a battery and to supply current to an electrical load. Neither portability nor a building structure with passive cooling and heating is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,608 discloses a system for the storage and generation of electricity using solar, wind, and wave energy. Neither portability nor a building structure with passive cooling and heating is disclosed.
Japanese Patent JP411069893A discloses a power generation system using wind energy, solar energy, and an engine. Japanese Patent JP02000116007A discloses a power generation system using wind power and a solar battery. Neither patent discloses portability, a building structure, or passive heating and cooling for the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,501 discloses a portable solar power system. Portability is an objective of the invention, but only solar energy is harnessed. Neither a building structure nor passive cooling and heating are disclosed. The solar power system is not severable from the disclosed trailer.
The prior art does not address the need to provide portable, continuous, reliable, and renewable energy power and telecommunications—particularly to remote sites.